


[授翻]【Venom/Veddie】(Nothing)Makes A Difference

by Andssen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen
Summary: Eddie有时候会再度陷入低潮。但事实证明，当有个人一直待在你的脑海里时，你是很难保持着沮丧的心情的; 而那个人还能从你的健康状态中获得好处。合为一体，他们是Venom。而这不是一件坏事。





	[授翻]【Venom/Veddie】(Nothing)Makes A Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Nothing) Makes A Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419539) by [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland). 



> 算是一个爱与救赎的故事，感觉有一点点意识流（？）。原文斜体用粗体表示。渣翻预警。

**翻/三川**

**-**

**Eddie。**

天花板上有着一道道丑陋的裂缝。棕色的像闪电一样的裂痕，划过肮脏的灰白色油漆。

**Eddie，我们饿了！**

一个蜘蛛网纠缠在一起，就靠着一根线悬挂在角落里。一小股气流吹了过去，蛛网的影子开始摇摇晃晃地乱动，在墙壁和床之间的空隙里隐约可见。

**你必须起来。否则你的肝脏将会成为一道美味的食物。**

当他集中精力耸肩时，床单蹭过了他的皮肤。这感觉很陌生。他不属于自己，不在他的床上或生活中。他甚至不属于他的身体。

**Eddie，我们属于你的身体。**

他有时会忘记Venom是多么的了解他以及他们有着非常亲密的关系。他现在已经习惯了每次想到这个时给他带来的惊讶。他用安慰来试图蒙蔽自己。

**饿了** **！**

Eddie选择做一个缩头乌龟。即使是在他的脑海里，Venom的声音也很响，妄图来引起他的注意。而Eddie只希望他能让Venom安静下来。

**你可以忽略你的身体，但你不能忽视我们！**

这句话令他感到了一闪而过的有趣，因为这是真的，并且听起来非常的浪漫。一丝微弱的生气快速地熄灭了，但不是在Venom看见之前。

**我们在一起，字面意义上的。所以我们必须吃东西。**

“去吃一个坏蛋，坏蛋。”Eddie的声音听起来像被十米长的铁丝网刮过一样。他被自己粗噶的嗓音吓了一跳，他的心脏如打雷般地在狂跳，他知道Venom现在肯定很气愤。Venom应该会对他的无用而发出侮辱性的嘶嘶声。这不仅仅让Eddie觉得自己变得毫无价值。无关紧要；他总是被人说是废物或者失败者，他相信他或者Venom不会喜欢这些频繁的咒骂。

**我可以控制我们的身体来移动，我可以支撑着我们。但我不能孤单一人。**

“好吧，我讨厌告诉你这个，伙计，但我们是失败者。”Eddie觉得Venom在移动。他猛地发觉自己从床上撞到了地板上。他几乎没有精力来将自己缩成一团。他躺在他滚下来的地方，四肢如铅一般沉重。“哦，不好。你不会要我这种方式来挪动吧。你想要我们去吃饭，那就自己带着我们去抢劫。“

**不行。**

“什么，你现在想着要罢工了？这又算什么？你现在已经可以随意做你下个要做的事情，你还想要从我这里得到什么！“Eddie试图用愤怒的语调来指责Venom，但他却只感到非常的没精打采。

**我想要我们去吃东西。巧克力冰淇淋和某人的肝脏。**

Eddie知道他一定做得很糟糕，因为他甚至不会对Venom所说的这两件事情而感到厌恶。只是……有点饿。他发觉自己的肚子在咕咕叫着。他想变得生气起来；Venom是对的，而且他们都知道这个。气氛有一瞬间变得凝重，似乎一场对峙要开始了。但Venom选择了妥协，他支撑着Eddie颤抖的双臂从地上站起来。

他不小心踉跄着往前倒下，Venom流动的黑色黏液在关键必要的时刻撑住了他。他任由自己的共生体支撑他的重量，然后倚靠在柜台上。接着他俯下身子，把头伸到水龙头下面，直接喝起了冰冷的自来水。那太冷了，但对于他干燥、起皮的嘴唇来说是再舒服不过了。他冲向冰箱。在他跑错方向的时候，Venom及时夺回身体的控制权纠正了他们的方向。

“谢谢，伙计。”他嘟囔着，听起来很不情愿。他能感觉到那个在自己体内的家伙是如何的洋洋得意。无论如何，他还是拿出了冰淇淋。他用脏兮兮的叉子吃了满满地几口。因为这把叉子就在离得不远的地方，而且他没有任何其他干净的餐具了。这里唯一能批判他的人除了他自己，还有那个寄生虫；他很高兴事实就是如此。他们在社会标准里一点都不重要。

**现在，我们到外面去找一个尝起来不错的坏人，然后我们就能感觉好点了。** 这令Eddie总算是笑了。这对Venom来说太简单了。也许是吧。他把几乎没有了的冰淇淋留在桌面上，更加坚定了他要去吃点东西的想法。他挣扎着走下楼梯，走到外面。他突然想起了他没带钥匙。Venom分出一些黑色流体形成新的触手，他们会在Eddie把他们的公寓门关在他们身后之前，把钥匙和钱包拿过来。言语没法表达Eddie的感激，但他们不需要这个。

微风带来一阵冷意；他们都没想到要穿夹克出来，而Eddie因为更高的体温，在接触到空气后更是不禁瑟瑟发抖。他耸动着肩膀。不知道为什么，即使没有东西挤压着他的脸，他仍然觉得有什么锋利的东西刮过；一种比他的胡茬更粗糙的感觉。但这依旧比他这几天感觉到的要好很多了。

“像这样子四处游荡，直到有人试图来抢劫我们。这可以算做一个诱饵或者陷阱。”Eddie指出这一点，因为他记得在他与Anne约会时学到的东西。并且因为这句话，而忽略了Venom有多了解他，以及有多容易了解他的想法。正因为如此，Venom选择回应他所说的话，而不是他的感情。

**他们不必伤害我们；他们可以伤害任何人。然后你会让我吃掉他们。我们作为诱饵，只是最大限度地减少了涉及到的人数。**

“是的，是的。”Eddie翻了个白眼，看起来怒气冲冲的样子。他呼出来的气瞬间就在他面前凝结成了雾。当他听到枪声时，他正试图想出一些讽刺的话来进行反驳。这声音激起了他内心的害怕，使他的体内迸发出令人头晕的恐惧和肾上腺素的混合物。

他冲向声音所发出来的地方，听到了刺耳的尖叫声，像是一个孩子的声音。他们更加使劲地移动自己的身体，然后他飞跃过了充满污垢的房子。他的速度很快； 他在一整个家庭和蒙着脸的枪手之间停了下来。虽然拿着枪的男人向后退了一步，但枪口却对准了站在他身后的孩子。

“你们都得把钱给我，否则我会向那个孩子开枪！”劫匪的声音像燧石一样冷硬、难听，而Eddie点了点头，仅此一次。

“你不会想这样做的，伙计。”Eddie以安抚性的姿势伸出双手。他在这个给男人最后一次机会。

“我真的会这么做。”枪手晃了晃他手里的武器，“谁能阻止我？”

Eddie感觉到他们的血管中潜伏的能量在嗡嗡作响。他有时候仍然认为这一切都是一个错误，是某种因为发烧而引起的模糊不清的梦。他习惯于走向危险；他不太习惯自己是那个引起危险人。而这种感觉在他的内心生长的越发强烈。

像今天这样的日子，他们可以做点什么。尽管Eddie可能会选择在旁边观察并将这些记录下来，而Venom可能会只是默然离开或者甚至是吃了那个孩子。

他们笑了，然后选择了往前站。黑色的流体包裹住他们的身体，变高变大，最后成为一道屏障，保护着他们身后的孩子。

**“我们会的。”**

**-**


End file.
